


I Wanna Dance (vid)

by jarrow



Series: vids by jarrow [28]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/pseuds/jarrow
Summary: Faberry is on, and Brittana knows





	I Wanna Dance (vid)

OMG DANCING LESBIANS. Big thanks to Becca for watching drafts and cheerleading. And thanks also to anyone on [Tumblr](http://jarrow272.tumblr.com/post/26631178863/my-humble-offering-as-an-ultimate-faberritana) who reblogs to spread the word <3

 

  **password: dance**

[[Download link]](https://jarrow272.inverteddungeon.com/videos/iwannadance.avi) (68 MB, xvid)

My thoughts on the  _content_  of the vid mostly consist of OMG DANCING LESBIANS. LOOK AT THEM JUST LOOK. YOU GUYS I LOVE FABERRY SO MUCH. THEY ARE SO IN LOVE LOOK AT THEM. THEY ARE DANCING. AND BRITTANA KISSES A LOT AND IT'S SO PRETTY LOOK THEY ARE DANCING TOO. I'm very prolific that way.

[[Detailed notes on LJ]](http://jarrow.livejournal.com/1178852.html)

 

_Clock strikes upon the hour_  
_And the sun begins to fade_  
_Still enough time to figure out_  
_How to chase my blues away_  
_I've done alright up to now_  
_It's the light of day that shows me how_  
_And when the night falls, loneliness calls_

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_With somebody who loves me_  
_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_With somebody who loves me_

_I've been in love and lost my senses_  
_Spinning through the town_  
_Sooner or later, the fever ends_  
_And I wind up feeling down_  
_I need a woman who'll take a chance_  
_On a love that burns hot enough to last_  
_So when the night falls_  
_My lonely heart calls_

 

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_With somebody who loves me_  
_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_With somebody who loves me_

_Somebody oo Somebody oo_  
_Somebody who loves me yeah_  
_Somebody oo Somebody oo_  
_To hold me in her arms oh_  
_I need a woman who'll take a chance_  
_On a love that burns hot enough to last_  
_So when the night falls_  
_My lonely heart calls_

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_With somebody who loves me_  
_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_With somebody who loves me_

_Don'tcha wanna dance with me baby_  
_Dontcha wanna dance with me boy_  
_Hey Don'tcha wanna dance with me baby_  
_With somebody who loves me_

_Don'tcha wanna dance say you wanna dance_  
_Don'tcha wanna dance_  
_Don'tcha wanna dance say you wanna dance_  
_Don'tcha wanna dance_  
_Don'tcha wanna dance say you wanna dance_  
_With somebody who loves me_


End file.
